1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses and more particularly to such a pair of eyeglasses (e.g., sunglasses) adapted to releasably attach to a digital audio player (DAP) also known as MP3 player which can operate independently after assembly after detaching from the eyeglasses.
2. Related Art
A type of eyeglasses (e.g., sunglasses) having a DAP (e.g., MP3 player) integrally formed on its temples is commercially available. Such type of eyeglasses has had market acceptance due to its convenience in use.
However, a wearer may have to buy another pair of eyeglasses to wear if he or she does not want the MP3 player temporarily because the MP3 player is integrally formed therewith. This inevitably is not cost effective. Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel pair of eyeglasses having an attachable DAP in order to overcome the inadequacy of the prior art and contribute significantly to the advancement of the art.